Adda the White
Princess Adda the White is the oldest child (heir-apparent) of King Foltest of Temeria, and the wife of King Radovid V the Stern of Redania. She was born a striga as a result of a curse cast by either Ostrit (a local magnate who loved her mother) or Sancia (Foltest's mother). The magnate was in love with king's sister, the mother of the princess, whose name was also Adda. When he learned of the incestuous relationship between the king and his sister, Ostrit tried to put a curse on the king and this is blamed for Adda's transformation into a striga. However, Foltest's mother was also furious at the incestuous relationship between her children and may also have cursed their child. So it is possible that either Ostrit or Sancia, or both were the cause of the curse. Adda was named for her mother who died during the birth. Her nickname "the White", which came from the colour of her hair after the curse was removed by Geralt, served to distinguish her from her mother, Adda of Temeria and Adda of Cidaris, the wife of kind Goidemar. Early life as a striga Adda was born a striga, but together with her mother, died at her birth. She was laid to rest with her mother in the family tomb, but after seven years, she came back to life, as a full-grown striga. For seven years the striga roamed Old Vizima, stalking and devouring the unwary. Many had made attempts to kill her or lift the curse, but none had succeeded, until witcher Geralt of Rivia arrived. After an intense battle, first killing the man responsible for her curse, Ostrit, Geralt locked her out of her coffin until sunrise, breaking the curse on her and restoring her to her 14-year old human shape. Princess Adda While Adda's human form was fully restored, her mind was left terribly degraded by trauma, and she is still in danger of relapse. To ward off the curse, Geralt instructed the princess to wear an amulet necklace and told her keeper to have her participate in rituals designed to ward off the curse. ("The Witcher" short story) Unfortunately, even though Adda's curse was lifted, she remained mentally retarded. It was also then that her hair became white, which earned her the name "Adda the White". In the non-canon short story "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna", Adda seems to have recovered sufficiently from her curse to have become the queen of Temeria. Adaptations The Comics The first kind of official visualisation of princess (in both forms - human and striga) came with the first polish graphic novel series illustrated by Boguslaw Polch. Adda appears in the 8th episode of The Hexer TV series, "Rozdroże" ("Crossroads"). As a striga, she is portrayed by Zbigniew Modej, while Adda after the curse is lifted is portrayed by Magdalena Górska. Even though in the "Temerian Dynasty", additional material written by Andrzej Sapkowski and published on his official website, Adda was described as white-haired and mentally retarded. However, in the game and in the English translation of the short story "The Witcher", her hair is red, and while there is no explanation for the change of her mental state, it is possible this change was to make her more like the strigoi of Romanian myth, on which the Witcher Striga is based. According to Romanian mythology a strigoi has red hair, blue eyes and two hearts. (Latar edit: Actually in the Romanian mythology a Strigoi is nothing more but an undead - a dead person raised from the grave. No blue eyes, no extra hearts. Princess Adda is mentally retarded because she never learned how to be human, how to speak, how to behave, not because of the curse. Geralt mentions in the books that her reintegration into society might take a while, for she must learn everything she missed in those years as a striga.) The princess has grown into a pretty, if some what wild and spoiled girl whom Geralt met at Leuvaarden's reception, where she was accompanied by the ever attentive Roderick de Wett. During that reception, when she has lured Geralt to her alcove, if he denies her the sex she so obviously wants, she petulantly lets a tidbit slip about her intentions towards her father's crown. According to the Professor's notes, Adda collaborated with Salamandra. She was behind the counterfeiting of the royal seal for more information about the forgery, see: Mysterious note and forged the proclamations of the state of emergency, and therefore was responsible for the chaos in the Trade Quarter. She was promised the throne of Temeria, though in reality Salamandra believed her to be unpredictable and would not likely have honoured that bargain. The organization planned to break the alliance. When Ostrit put a curse on Adda, he described the process in his diary. Whoever possesses the diary may renew the curse and transform Adda back into a striga. But Adda is not only dangerous as a striga, she is equally dangerous with the power she wields as princess. It is only thanks to Triss' intervention, that Geralt managed to escape Adda's (manicured) claws by the skin of his teeth. Associated quests * A Posh Reception * Frozen Reflections * Her Highness the Striga * Witchers' Secrets Journal entry : At Leuvaarden's reception I had the chance to meet Princess Adda. Some years ago I relieved her of the striga curse, and the princess has grown into a pretty, if somewhat wild and spoiled girl. : According to the Professor's notes, Adda collaborated with Salamandra. She was behind the counterfeiting of the royal seal and forged the proclamation of the state of emergency. She was promised the throne of Temeria, though in reality Salamandra believed her to be unpredictable. The organization planned to break the alliance. : It turned out that Adda was behind the forgery of the royal seals and responsible for the chaos in the Trade Quarter. The princess had been collaborating with Salamandra, but it seems this alliance was too much for her. Thanks to Triss' intervention, I managed to escape Adda's claws by the skin of my teeth. : Princess Adda was born of an incestuous union and came into this world as a striga. This was the consequence of a curse cast by a jealous courtier who had loved her mother. For several years the striga roamed Old Vizima, stalking and devouring the unwary. Until I arrived, no one had been able to kill her or lift the curse. Adda did not fully regain her personality, however, and there is still danger of a relapse. That's why the princess wears amulets and participates in rituals designed to ward off the curse. : If Geralt kills the striga: :: The curse of the striga returned and Adda changed into a monster again. This time I had to kill her. : If Geralt lifts the curse: :: The curse of striga returned and Adda changed into a monster again. I managed to free her of the spell once more. : Princess Adda was born a striga as a result of Ostrit's curse. The magnate was in love with the king's sister and Adda's mother, whose name was also Adda. When he learned of the incestuous relationship between the king and his sister, Ostrit put a curse on the king and described the process in his diary. Whoever possesses the diary may renew the curse and transform Adda back into a striga. The Gift Adda wants catoblepas meat, rare is best. To obtain the item, speak to Velerad, the burgomeister, but do not forget some strong alcohol to loosen his tongue. Then he will point you in the direction of Thaler, who wants a letter from a chest in the nearby alcove before revealing any more information. Finally, speak to Triss, as she can conjure the necessary gift for the princess. Adda is a mentioned-only, secondary character in The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings. The book "The Temerian Royal Dynasty" provides in-game information about Adda. If you have imported a saved game before starting, then the journal entry added by that book is based on the choices made in that game (otherwise Adda is dead by default). One of Chorab's tales is about Geralt lifting the curse from Adda for the first time. If Adda was killed during original game * Foltest mentions the lack of an heir at the beginning of the game. * In Vergen, Geralt may stumble upon a priest named Tiberius who all but prostrates himself at Geralt's feet for slaying the Striga. If Adda was spared during the original game * During the prologue, Foltest mentions that Adda has married to the king of Redania and thus must "content herself with Redania" as the Temerian nobility would never allow a Redanian to sit on the throne. * During the conversation with the Kaedweni messenger, the issue of the Temerian nobility rejecting Adda as a future queen takes a primary role - Boussy La Valette's death is but a secondary concern. * Radovid V mentions that in Redania, Anaïs La Valette would be safe and close to her half-sister - Adda. * In Vergen Geralt may stumble upon a priest named Tiberius who accuses him of "saving the monster". Trivia * There is also the butcher in the Trade Quarter who has a dog named "Adda", because she is "a spoiled bitch". * Her story is told in Disenchanting a Striga. Video Gallery People_Adda_undressed.png|Adda in her nightie. People_Princess_Adda.png|Adda's journal picture. Strzyga z filmu.jpg|Adda as a striga in the TV series. Romance_Princess_Adda.png|Adda's romance card. Romance_Adda_censored.png|Censored romance card. References cs:Adda de:Adda (Foltests Tochter) es:Ada la Blanca fr:Adda la Blanche it:Adda la Bianca hu:Fehér Adda pl:Adda Biała ru:Адда vi:Adda the White Category:Card mini-game Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the short stories Category:Humans Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:Queens and consorts Category:Royal family members Category:Royalty Category:The Witcher 3 mentioned only Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned only